Coupons can be used as a form of promotional offer to induce a potential customer to purchase a product or service. For example, the promotional offer may involve providing a product or service at a discounted price and this can be represented in the form of a coupon having a coupon code. The coupon code may be used by the entity making the promotional offer to validate the coupon.
Some coupons may be made available on a website, from which the coupons may be printed for physical presentation of the coupon at a retail establishment or, in some instances, for presentation when making an online purchase of a product or service to which the coupon applies.